1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to craps sticks which are used in casinos to manipulate dice in crap games, such as hooking-up, retrieving and pulling the two dice after each throw.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently existing craps sticks are made from a single piece of rattan, bent to a hook shape at the small end. Because of primitive working, these sticks appear crude. Due to the properties of rattan, the following types of deterioration occur and limit stick life:                a. hook unbending and straightening out;        b. shaft (between hook and handle) subjected to constant bending in normal use, lacks flexibility and breaks due to fatigue failure;        c. handle at the free end exhibits splinters.When any deterioration takes place, the one-piece stick cannot be repaired. It must be discarded and replaced.        
A U.S. patent search was conducted in this art, resulting in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,152 (1917) to Weslow
D493680 (2004) to Raymond
D367903 (1996) to Hurlbert
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,576 (1996) to DuVivier
D459959 (2002) to Fetterman et al
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,557 (2002) to Martinez
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,494 (1986) to Huppert
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,186 (1962) to Ascardi
None of these patents related to the gaming casino application.